Daffodil
by outerelf
Summary: When Red Alert left the room, he was perfectly unharmed. And oddly happy. "Wait... what happened to the twins?"


Red Alert snarled in barely contained frustration as the twins destroyed yet another camera. And in part of the Ark currently going under reconstruction as well. _I swear, if I ever manage to get my hands on them, I will ._ Red Alert thought ously, staring out at the screen.

_Should I just leave it there?_ He wondered for a split moment, but with a sigh he got up. If he left it, he would be mentally kicking himself for the rest of his life. It was something he knew all too well.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sideswipe grinned as he nudged his twin. Sunstreaker merely scowled as he looked away, fed up. Sideswipe had suggested sticking around to scare the paranoid security director and Sunstreaker had agreed, a bit of cruel, sadistic pleasure rising up at the idea.

So, it was, they were lounging inside of the room where they had destroyed the camera. Sideswipe had a length of thick cable, along with a few cans of paint waiting for the security director. .:_C'mon Sunny, this'll be fun!_:. Sideswipe said inwardly, and Sunstreakers scowl grew deeper.

.:_Why can't you do this to Prowl?_:.

.:_Because I promised not to disturb him in exchange for the energon cubes we got. Besides, won't it be fun to do it to Red Alert?_:.

.:_True… Let's just hope it doesn't fry his CPU too badly. If it does Ratchet will turn us into toasters._:.

Sideswipe simply grinned in response, and the door slid open to reveal Red Alert. The Security Director froze as his optics swept the room in a single glance. Hurriedly he made to move back, but a loud explosion made all three flinch away from the door. The door slid shut, and there was a resounding clang.

Worriedly Red Alert turned to the door, keeping one wary optic on the twins as he attempted to open the door. It refused to budge. "This is Red Alert. Can anyone hear me?"

"Red Alert, this is Prowl." Prowl acknowledged. "What is the matter?"

"There was an explosion on section 13-C. What's going on?"

There was a long moment of silence, until Prowl at last said, "Red Alert, is anyone else with you?"

"The twins. I came down to fix a camera, and then there was the explosion."

Up in his office Prowl winced, and Red Alert stiffened as Sideswipes grin slowly grew larger. "Red Alert, you're going to be stuck inside of that room for awhile. Unfortunately, part of the mountain collapsed in your section. I'm receiving reports that they are cleaning it up now, but it'll take a few orns."

Red Alerts jaw dropped, and his optics slowly traveled to where Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stood, grinning. "Slag… So you're saying that I'm suck here until you manage to clean this area up?"

"Yes Red Alert, I am." Prowl said firmly.

Red Alert groaned softly, as Sunstreaker smirked silently. Sideswipe gathered up the wire, as both twins advanced towards the security director. Red Alert said softly, "Prowl-"

The comm. link jammed, and Red Alerts optics narrowed as Sideswipe waved the jammer in his face. "Twins"

It was a warning hiss, and the both simply grinned as they advanced.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Inferno scowled as he watched Hoist and Grappler slowly pull the door open. He was worried what the prolonged contact with the twins had done to Red Alert-

Red Alert came strolling out of the room, looking oddly satisfied and completely normal. "Red?"

"Inferno!" Within moments Inferno found himself being dragged off by the security director who was positively _chattering_ as he moved down the hallways. "You know, I guess Ratchet has an idea when he talks about the twins. I've never felt so relieved in my life!"

Jazz watched them go, and then his head stuck into the room. To find it completely empty. "Twins?" Jazz asked puzzledly. Prowl had said they were in the same room as Red Alert…

There was a muffled sound, and Jazz entered the room, optics scanning the area. Then he stopped, staring at the scene before him. Slowly he turned away. "Umm, Ratchet?'

In the medbay, Ratchet perked up as Jazzs strangled tone came through his comm. link. "Jazz?"

"Ratchet, I think you might want to come here. I'm in section 13-A. You really- really-" Jazz broke off, and the comm. link shut off.

Puzzled, Ratchet moved towards the section, bypassing the still madly chattering Red Alert, and the confused Inferno. Inferno looked at Ratchet, and Ratchet simply shrugged. Red Alert tugged Inferno briskly on, a rare bounce in his step. _I wonder what happened._ Ratchet said inwardly, as he moved back towards the section.

Jazz was waiting for him patiently, and Ratchet said crossly, "Well?"

Mutely the spy dragged Ratchet into the room, and pointed. Ratchet stared at the two furious optics, and then burst out laughing.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker lay in the corner, hog-tied. Sideswipe had been painted with cow spots, while Sunstreaker had been painted with tiny little daffodils across his paint job. On the back of Sunstreaker however was the sign that said, 'The Daffodil of Doom'.

SsSsSsSsSsSs

I couldn't resist...


End file.
